


Between the Three of Us

by Ethanol



Series: Ohmy people commission me to do this? [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, smut tags are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Maki stays with Kotori and Honoka while her girlfriend Nico is out of town for a few months. In her short stay, she had learned to adjust to the antics of her temporary roommates.Well, all but one nightly activity.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki
Series: Ohmy people commission me to do this? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973674
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Between the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A__Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A__Fan/gifts).



Maki pulled into the underground parking area, expelling a long sigh as the engine shut off. Against the lean of the driver's seat, she took a moment before opening the door. From the passenger seat, she just remembered to take her briefcase.

Work had continued to weigh down on her throughout the week, forcing her to stay long hours due to emergency surgeries. It was a rewarding feeling to help others and live up to the expectations of her family as a Nishikino, but it often left her drained when she finally arrived home.

Though, being back home was the best part. Waiting at home, usually from being back from work earlier, was her girlfriend Nico Yazawa. She would never admit it, but seeing her prideful smile always brought calm to her tense spirit. With her always behind the door back home, she was eager to return.

Maki stepped up to the elevator, pressing a button to take her to the right floor. The layout of the buttons was different. Remembering why, she could only sigh. That's right, Nico was out of town for a few months.

She assured Maki that it wouldn't be longer than two months. However, that was a month ago and she was starting to feel the loneliness of not seeing her once she got home. Maki huffed, loneliness wasn't the right word. After all, she was staying with her close friends Honoka and Kotori. Initially upperclassmen, then members of the school idol group μ's, they continued to stay in touch despite the days of high school long behind them.

It was lucky for Nico, who couldn't trust Maki to survive on her own for the months she was away. The young woman was smart in pulling foreign fragmentation in a surgery, but Nico wouldn't trust her to pull a turkey out of an oven. It would've been irresponsible of her to leave the redhead alone with a kitchen, and she was starting to like their house.

Maki rolled her eyes at the memory. She could take care of herself. Besides, convenience stores provided enough food, and they were often tasty. However, Nico was adamant that she eat properly. Despite being treated almost akin to a child, she agreed. At least, she would try for a few weeks. Both Kotori and Honoka were more than happy to have Maki bunk up with them when Nico asked the μ's LINE chat. They had an extra room in their apartment for when Umi would visit. Besides, if Kotori could take care of an airhead like Honoka, Nico reckoned Maki wouldn't be much trouble.

The young doctor sighed, stepping out the elevator when the doors opened. Her peaceful moments at home since then were replaced with her new rambunctious roommates. It almost felt like high school with how Honoka seemed to be the same cheery individual and Kotori the gentle soul to keep her in check. Though, there was a significant difference: Both Honoka and Kotori were lovers, long enough for them to rent an apartment in Tokyo together.

Maki was happy for them of course, but she quickly grew to realize how insufferable the two were with how romantic they were. Kisses before work, during dinner, and even while the three of them watched TV in the living room. Every time it happened, Maki would look away fast, a heat on her cheeks. She and Nico at least didn't act like that, as far as she knew.

She was quick to try and ignore the small bouts of intimacy. However, there was one thing she could never ignore, try as she might. It stole hours of valuable sleep and any solution she came up with was in vain.

Maki sighed, reaching the apartment door. That one thing was the fact that Kotori and Honoka would have sex almost every night. She never saw them go at it, but she didn't need to. The walls weren't as thick as she hoped, her ears open to hear the muffled cries of pleasure from the rabid couple at night. It went beyond noise, feeling gentle rocking on the floor when she was in bed.

An issue Maki unfortunately had no solution to. She couldn't just knock on their door and politely tell them not to have sex so she could sleep. For one, she was thankful for being allowed to stay with them for the few months Nico was out of town. Their company, although too much at times, was enjoyable, and Kotori's cooking was sublime. Not as great as her girlfriend's, but a strong contender.

As she opened the door, Maki resolved herself for another loud evening with another night's sleep attempting to ignore muffled lovemaking. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her before calling out. "I'm back."

Maki removed her shoes, arranging them against the other shoes before slipping on red slippers. Kotori bought them for her on the first week she moved in. It was a thoughtful gift, one Maki appreciated when she'd walk during midnight for a late snack. During this time, Honoka would come barreling down the hallway to tackle her in a crushing hug. Then, Kotori could follow behind, easing the ginger off before saying a sweet greeting. It was tiring, but Maki quickly resigned herself to it after one month of staying.

Yet, the flash of orange never came. She walked onward, her guard up in case Honoka had only just now heard the door and was late for her routine greeting. Rounding the corner, nothing met her readied stance. Her body relaxed, but her mind stayed puzzled.

She stepped silently to the living room, eyes glancing up to the lit ceiling lamps above. They couldn't be out, she even saw their shoes by the door. The possibility of them being in the other rooms sprang in Maki's mind, until they were all shattered by the reality in front of her.

"H-" Words caught in her throat, heat blooming on her face as she stumbled. Her reaction caused the floor to creak, forcing two sets of eyes to focus on herself as she froze.

"Ah, Maki!" Kotori squeaked, her face flushed red. In the split-second glance, Maki couldn't tell if it was either from embarrassment or from her compromising position on the couch. However, that wasn't all.

"M-Maki! Welcome home," Honoka, who was hovered right above Kotori, greeted with a nervous chuckle. She, same as the rest, was stuck frozen upon each other's gazes.

The one thing Maki attempted to avoid and live with was now brought out into the light in front of her. On the couch were both Kotori and Honoka, clothes barely on their bodies and pressed close on the living room couch. Maki forced her eyes to the floor, finding her voice. "W-what are you both doing?!"

"You mentioned you would be late," Kotori reasoned, her voice a quiet giggle.

"So, you two thought you could... Sneak one in while I was out?" Maki stuttered, her gaze anywhere but on the couple. A hand shot up, reflexively curling a strand of vibrant red hair. She heard them shift on the couch, steps approaching her. "C-couldn't you both wait until night like always?"

"Maki?"

She bit her lip, closing her mouth. However, it was too late. Her eyes chanced up, landing on clear sky blue framed with a smile and orange hair. Honoka held her hands up, a cheeky grin over pink cheeks. That was when Maki noticed that she was wearing nothing below, her eyes darted away once more. "P-Put some clothes on, Honoka!"

She stepped back, creating a distance between the couple. When she heard another sound, she took another. "Maki, you could... hear what goes on at night?"

"W-What are you saying?" On her third step back, she bumped against a side table, shaking the picture frames sat atop. Maki stumbled back, her feet caught together.

"Maki!"

She landed on the ground with a thud, air forced out her lungs as her back hit the floorboards. Kotori and Honoka rushed over, the former crouching at her side. "Are you okay, Maki?"

Maki focused her vision on concerned sunlight gold. She propped herself up with an elbow, a free hand on disheveled hair. "I'm fine..."

"Let's uh, talk on the couch!" Honoka suggested, her energetic tone out-of-place in the bizarre situation they were in. Nonetheless, Maki nodded, accepting both their help up before heading to the living room. The couple sat together, Maki sitting alone on the other couch adjacent.

Maki was unsure where to look. They both still had their clothes partly missing, Honoka only in her underwear guessing from the momentary glances at bare thighs. The thought alone sent heat to Maki's face. "S-so..."

She didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Kotori broke the awkward silence with a small cough. "We were supposed to make you feel welcome Maki, and we let ourselves get carried away."

"Yeah! We're sorry about that, Maki," Honoka added, bowing her head in that extra energy Maki knew her to act. She shook her head, vibrant violet still darted around the room.

"I-It's nothing, you two. You shouldn't disrupt your way of life just because I'm here." Her apology was met with a firm shake of the head. Ash-brown hair swayed to the movement, Maki electing to land her gaze there instead of the half-unbuttoned shirt below.

"No! You are our guest, Maki. You can tell us anything that bothers you while you stay with us." Kotori offered a smile. It was calming, but nothing could dispel the deep blush on her face at this point.

"Feel free to talk to us about anything!" Honoka's cheer forced a nervous stutter from Maki, who shot her eyes up at both of them.

"It's not like I could just talk to you about-" Embarrassment caught her words, reducing them to a nervous stutter. "...about that in your relationship."

Maki looked down to the hands on her lap. A short silence followed, making her feel worse. It wasn't her intention to be a nuisance. Now that they know she could hear them fuck at night, they'd likely decide against it while she stayed.

She hated being a burden. Perhaps it would be better if she ended her stay here and returned back home. Convenience store food will just have to keep her until Nico comes home.

"I should-"

"Maki!" Suddenly she was enveloped in a hug, pressing her against the softness of the couch and the warmth of exposed skin. Her head wiggled out to see who it was, the heat returning to her cheeks.

"H-Honoka?!"

"You've always been cool and considerate of others. That's why we love you!" Honoka squeezed, gleeful laughter bubbling from her lips. Maki stared in confusion to Kotori still on the couch, who returned her puzzlement with a gentle smile.

"Maki was never honest with her feelings, but Kotori knows that she's a good person deep inside," Kotori chirped, leaving Maki on her own in the unwavering hug.

"Honoka, let go-" Her body froze, noticing a strange sensation amidst the hug. As Honoka wrapped tighter, a hardness pressed against her thigh. "U-Uh, Honoka? What am I, uh..." Her voice wavered in a stumbled chagrin. Eyes trailed down as Honoka loosened her hold, leaning back.

Protruding from the cloth of her boxers, Maki stared in shock at the erection below. Heat on her face was searing, gaze quickly darting away.

"A-ah," Honoka chuckled, moving off to sit beside her. "Sorry! I just got excited."

"W-what were you excited about?!" Maki snapped, crossing her arms with a narrowed glare. She was met with a wordless laugh, her eyes rolling in disbelief. "Honestly, Honoka. You haven't changed at all."

A sudden voice brought her to attention across to the other couch. Her eyes landed on Kotori, who cooed in a strange excitement evident from a tugged pull on her lips. Maki saw a glint in half-lidded eyes. She swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Since Maki is worried about getting in the way. Kotori knows a way for you to help!" she chirped, clapping her hands together. "Honoka can help, too!"

"Really? What is it, Kotori?" Honoka beamed, sat at attention as she looked to her lover. Maki sent a worrying glance to the side before settling it on Kotori, who swayed to a silent beat on the couch.

" _ Well, _ " Her voice dropped to a sultry drawl, a shiver spiking up Maki's spine. "I always wanted to see a little, er, fantasy of mine come true."

Kotori took a pause, the silence stilling even their breaths. Then, a coy grin played across her face. "A fantasy of Honoka and another girl... doing it while I watch."

There was no shyness to her words. Even as Maki's jaw dropped, Kotori brought hands to cup her cheeks, writhing to her own imagination. Sputters only fell from the redhead's lips, floored from the absurdity she just heard. However, the woman beside her hummed in agreement. "I see!"

"W-what do you mean 'you see?' What kind of things do you think about, Kotori?!"

"I'm down for it," Seemingly oblivious to her astonishment, Honoka said as she turned to her. "Talk about two birds with one stone right, Maki?"

When she only raised a brow in confusion, Honoka hummed in an attempt to sound wise. "You've been stressed at work lately, right? Kotori always feels relaxed after a good few rounds!"

"I don't need sex!" Maki fired back, her own words sounding unconvincing to even her. It was true that Nico being out of town had left her frustrated, but to seek it behind her back? With two of their close friends, no less.

It was impossible, no matter what she thought. Yet, her eyes continued to steal glances at Honoka's wrapped member. Glances noticed by Kotori who let out a sly laugh. "It'll be fun, Maki! Honoka is energetic in more ways than one."

"I..." Maki unfolded her arms, turning her eyes away from the couple until Honoka's figure cast over her on the couch. "Honoka?"

The call of her name was met with nothing but an intense gaze. Maki found herself frozen even as she began to move down, diminishing the gap between them. She seeped a breath through quivering lips, but Honoka trapped the nervous air between her own. A shrill coo from Kotori drowned out as she only felt the hot touch of Honoka's lips. She pressed against Maki on the couch, hardening arousal brushing against her leg. Maki brought hands up to her shoulders, unable to muster strength as her body focused on nothing but the kiss; a passionate intimacy that one of them boldly pushed further.

Honoka pushed her tongue against Maki's lips, prodding for entry. Her body, unraveled from the foreign touch, surrendered immediately as she tasted more of Honoka. Her eyes swam in nothing but sky blue, her body growing hotter at every passing moment. They separated for breath, Honoka moving back in before Maki could think. Hands moved to slip her coat off, feeling nothing but the heat.

Kotori dispelled the mood with a cough, Honoka jerking back with a huff of realization. Maki's body tried to give chase, blinking back clarity of the living room she sat in. She learned today Honoka was an amazing kisser.

"You know, that's fun and all, but Kotori would like to see it happen in full view," Kotori remarked with a giggle. Her words swam in Maki's mind, registering late when a hand gripped her own.

"You'd want to do more, right Maki?" Honoka asked with a pure smile, a direct contrast to how she was nearly naked, her erection fighting its clothed prison. Maki found herself staring this time. With a flushed face, she turned away.

"I... I suppose." Her words dripped in a shy whisper, breaking out eager smiles from the couple. The next moment, she was pulled from the couch and onto the coffee table on her hands facing Kotori. "H-Hey, Honoka?"

An airy laugh, dripped in arousal emanated from behind Maki. She felt hands unbuckling her belt, slipping down her jeans. A slow process that allowed her mind to think. Her body felt restless, an irritable heat building in her core. Kotori's gaze was unwavering, reading clearly what she was trying to deny. Biting her lip, Maki helped Honoka guide the jeans off her legs, leaving everything below her with just her underwear.

"Your legs sure are beautiful, Maki." Kotori cooed, casting a wink her way.

"Shut up," Maki pushed out, still flushed in embarrassment. Behind her, Honoka threw every article of clothing off herself, Maki catching the very moment her erection spring free from plain-colored boxers. Her eyes glued on the impressive length, quickly understanding why Kotori got so vocal during the late hours in their nightly lovemaking.

Honoka moved forward, standing behind Maki before pressing her tip against the cloth of lace underwear. Maki bit her lip at the strange sensation. She's never had anything like this, and she mentally cursed her body for reacting with excitement at the tentative touch. "Ooh! You sure love kisses, don't you Maki?"

"Huh? What do you-" Her words stopped in choked silence. She felt Honoka linger longer against her ass, feeling the damp feeling of cloth on her crotch. Cheeks burned a color not dissimilar to her hair, confused on why she's already this much of a mess.

"Maybe Maki's been wanting this too ever since she heard us going at it every night, Honoka." Kotori stifled a giggle, watching how speechless Maki was, body swaying to the gentle motions of Honoka dry humping from behind. Her words failed even as hands snaked up her thighs and onto the hem of her panties.

"Can I, Maki?" Honoka's voice was suddenly against her ear, hearing the smile in her sultry drawl. Maki swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Don't sound so smug," Maki huffed out. Honoka giggled, hot breath sending shivers up her spine. She felt damp cloth slip down her thighs to her legs, leaving her lower half exposed fully. Maki bit back a hiss when Honoka teased her entrance, now unimpeded. "W-what are you waiting for?"

She looked over her shoulder, watching the giddy smile on Honoka's face. "Just making sure!" Hands gripped her waist, the gap reserved for lovers diminishing slowly. "Here I go, Maki!"

Maki pushed back against her force as she gasped, her throbbing arousal piercing the searing heat of her core. Honoka sighed close to her ear, doing nothing to distract her heightened senses. Honoka gave a swift push, Maki loudly gasping as she sheathed her length.

Maki felt her knees grow weak, body twitching at the cock stagnant inside her. She felt Honoka kiss the back of her neck, distracted for only a mere moment before she felt the ginger begin to move. "Woah, Maki. You sure are tight!"

"I-Idiot, don't say something so crass..." Maki let out in a desperate gasp, her body unraveling at the impressive length. Her arms made an attempt to keep her steady as Honoka began to piston herself inside. Honoka started slow, feeling her hit deep inside whilst eliciting messy moans from her lips. Before Maki could feel embarrassed, Honoka grew speed gradually in a rhythm that played Maki's pleasured tones.

Maki dropped to her elbows, her legs light as Honoka quickened her pace. She wrapped arms around her middle, pulling her back up close. "Your body was always a sight, even back in high school."

"I told y-you not to say that kind of- Ahn!" Words melded in involuntary moans as she got fucked from behind. Her eyes wandered the blank ceiling, hearing the clap of flesh and the mix of her and Honoka's voices. Hands wandered up her shirt, undoing the buttons. Maki shrugged off her shirt, her bra unclasping and falling down along to the floor to join her jeans.

Her voice grew in intensity, moving to the rhythm of Honoka's thrusts. Pleasure wound up inside, threatening to spill at each time she felt Honoka push deep in her depraved arousal. Vibrant violet looked down to see sunlight gold stare with undivided attention. The sensation of being watched sent Maki over her limit, her voice a loud cry. Her body convulsed against Honoka who held tight as she rode out the sudden climax, tightening around the sheathed member while her mind whited in ecstasy.

Maki's breath evened as she simmered from her high. Her thighs dripped, chest heaving for long gulps of air. A moment of afterglow passed before Honoka wound back before hitting back deep, a moan filling the silence. She dropped to her knees, Honoka following her down without breaking the connection of their passionate sex. Maki gripped the coffee table as Honoka rammed her from the rear. Incoherent voices left her in uneven breaths, fully focused on how each thrust sent tremors throughout her body.

A grin was on Kotori's face, her eyes glued to the sight of her lover having sex with another woman. A hand slid down past the elastic of her panties, enjoying the show in silence with two fingers slipped past her folds.

"Maki, you feel too good. I'm..." Honoka's voice trailed off with groans of pleasure, thrusting with wild abandon. Maki propped herself up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder to shoot a stare.

"Hey... O-outside... Finish outside!" Maki yelled out amidst breathless gasps. Her eyes widened when Honoka only moved faster. Her second warning only left in a messy string of sounds, her core quickly building the pleasure she expelled just a few minutes ago. "H-Honoka!"

Maki bit her lip, her body falling on the coffee table as she rode out another climax. She made a mess of the carpet beneath, black spots blinking around her vision as pleasure fogged her mind. Luckily, Honoka pulled out in time, shooting her load onto Maki's back. Long lines of his love painted the flawless skin, Honoka stumbling back as she watched the redhead heave for breath.

"Aha... How was that, Kotori?" Honoka sighed out, falling on the couch, her cock slick from their intense love making. Maki moved sluggishly, cringing at the damp sensation below as she sat up.

"You didn't do it with a rubber, you dolt!" Maki snapped, face red in irritation at the carefree smile on her face. "What would we have done if you finished inside."

"Hey, don't worry. It didn't happen, so it's fine!" Honoka reassured before an object landed against her chest. Raising it to her face, she cooed in interest at the condom. "Kotori?"

A giggle brought their attention to the ash-brunette on the couch. "So Maki doesn't have anything to worry about when you two go at it again!"

"Again?" Maki repeated in disbelief. She looked down at herself, skin glistening in sweat, her back a mess thanks to Honoka. "What do you-"

A quick glance saw Honoka still at full mast, wrapping her length with the condom with an expectant smile. Maki gulped, reaching behind to clean off the cum with a hand. Beads of white were still warm, tracing down her palm. With a curiosity muddled with the musk of arousal in the room, she flicked her tongue against the slick white on pale skin. She pulled away a moment later to notice Honoka staring with wide eyes. "...What?"

"Maki, that was hot." Honoka gulped, her erection alert between her thighs. Heat crept up Maki's face, strangely flattered that she was able to elicit such a reaction. "So... Are you up for another round?"

The redhead scoffed yet was unable to ignore the growing thirst down below. Silently, she stood up and moved to the couch, sitting down beside Honoka. "How are we going to do this, then?"

Kotori giggled at the stubborn attitude despite being fucked to orgasm just minutes ago. Maki gave a narrowed stare, returned with an innocent-looking smile. "As long as you two are in full view!"

"How the-" Maki suddenly yelped as Honoka pushed her to lay down on the couch. She set herself close in a side wind position, Maki blinking at the state they were in. She rolled her eyes at the coy laugh, biting her lip at the warmth teasing at her slick folds.

This time, Honoka slid herself in with ease, their earlier lovemaking left Maki still wet with her own arousal. The redhead sighed out a pent-up breath, noting the striking difference of a cock wrapped in a condom. The movements started slow, Honoka grinding against her as if they've done this a hundred times before. It pissed Maki off, but she was more annoyed at the fact her body responded to the intimate rhythm.

Kotori's own voice joined the cast of noises in the living room. Honoka played a backing role to the symphony of Maki's unrestrained moans of pleasure, the woman desperately holding the couch as she descended further in muddling intercourse.

Honoka moved down, joining them in a messy kiss. Their bodies pressed together, the ginger finding purchase in the tear-dropped shape of Maki's chest. Carefree hands teased her pale skin, rocking her body in pleasure. Maki was never one to be a pillow princess, reaching an arm around Honoka to keep her close, coiling their tongues together in the kiss. Her mouth hung open, Honoka drinking muffled moans as she quickened her pace. Her cock shoved deep, hitting spots that left Maki aching for more.

They separated, a bridge of saliva joining glistening lips. Maki shut her eyes, focusing on the surging climax as Honoka ravaged her. Her moans grew louder, more depraved. Nails dug into Honoka's back, the call of her name filling hot air when Maki peaked. Honoka held her close, capturing the uncontrolled yells with a kiss. Maki idly indulged in the taste, her body pulsing from each wave of pleasure emanating from her core.

Honoka stirred up, continuing her rapid thrusting before Maki could fully calm. Self-control was out the window, the two lost to each other's bodies. Lust strung them on, the hunger in sky blue complementing the depravity in vibrant violet.

They separated, needing air. Maki palmed at Honoka's chest, earning herself a sharp moan amidst the ginger's groans. Honoka focused on her pace in and out of Maki, the way the redhead writhed on the couch an incentive to improve her performance.

"Fuck!" Maki swore loudly, any sense to her words lost as pleasure blanked any thought. Honoka indulged the word by fucking her harder, her own body responding to the building climax in her crotch.

"M-Maki... I'm-" Honoka abandoned words, letting her intentions be known with her growing moans and harsher pace. Maki stared up with half-lidded eyes, her words lost in uneven breaths from a lustful smile. Honoka called out her name in one last yell, sheathing herself deep inside her hot sex as pleasure spilled over.

Maki gasped, her body twitching at the length pulsing in her pussy. Honoka groaned hot, uneven puffs of air against Maki's ear, skin against her own. In a single moment, her body took in all of Honoka.

Suddenly, her eyes blinked back to the living room. The air was filled with tired breaths, Honoka laying down over her, still joined down below. Maki brought her hand up, combing through orange hair with a satisfied hum.

"See? Told you you'd have fun, Maki." Kotori's voice registered in her mind, reality hitting her as she realized where she was. More importantly, what just happened.

"U-uh..." Maki stuttered, her voice hoarse. Honoka stirred above, moving away to sit down on the couch. She shivered at the sensation of Honoka pulling out, looking down to see the mess they made on the couch.

"You were great, Maki!" Honoka cheered, leaning on the couch with a satisfied grin. A pang of annoyance furrowed her brows, but Maki shrugged it off as she sat upright.

"Thanks I guess," she returned in an awkward whisper, unsure on what to say. It wasn't every day that she had sex with her close friends. "You were uh, great too, Honoka."

"That was fun!" Honoka looked over to Kotori, giggling at how her lover was slightly out of breath on her own. "Did that satisfy your fantasy, Kotori?"

"Plenty!" the ash brunette answered with a chirp. Maki closed her eyes, eyelids heavy and body sluggish. That took a lot out of her, but her body was light from satisfaction. The couple may be weird and overbearing, but they had their good ideas at times.

As Maki moved to stand up, Kotori voiced out to her. "Ah! Where are you going? I haven't even joined in yet."

The redhead blinked, meeting her eyes with a confused stare. "Excuse me?"

Kotori set an opened box of condoms on the coffee table, slipping one out before tossing one over to Honoka who tied the used rubber before sliding the fresh one as if it was the usual. Maki looked down, eyes wide in surprise. "You're still not done?!"

"Yeah!" Honoka answered without missing a beat, looking to Maki with fervor in her eyes. "Like Kotori said, she wants to join in!"

She watched across the table, Kotori slipping off the remainder of her clothes and standing in full view of them both. Honoka licked her lips at the sight, Maki lingering her gaze on every detail of Kotori's body. A bountiful chest, curves in all the right places, and flawless skin left her jaw agape.

Kotori noticed the attention, a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "My, was Kotori ever this popular?"

Maki looked away, heat creeping up her face. She felt a hand touch her thigh, looking up to see two pairs of eyes sent her way. "You're still good to go, right Maki?"

She stared, watching Kotori get down on her knees. Maki laid witness to Kotori enveloping half of Honoka's arousal in her mouth in one go, popping the tip out with a soft pop noise before running her tongue up the entire length. She moved hungrily, sending sultry glances at Maki as she cleaned Honoka off.

"You sure you don't want to join?"

Maki gulped, flickering her gaze to the pleasured look on Honoka. She blamed it on the atmosphere, reaching a conclusion that she would never think to agree on a usual day.

After the internal conclusion, Maki moved close, trailing slender fingers up Honoka's thigh to the base of her cock.

"So, how are we going to do this, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> wowie another one, demons
> 
> this was fun to do, big thanks for a__fan for commissioning me. i had a lot of fun making this despite it being my first stab at tags like futa
> 
> big thanks to lilium for helping me with the title because im bad at titles
> 
> lemme know what you think, and if you'd like one of these bad boys head over to my twitter @Beethanolol and read more there
> 
> ya boy out


End file.
